


Hello, neighbor

by Fa616ace



Series: boys teenage boys [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snames, boy nextdoor james, jeverus, perv james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: Severus lives with his Grandma now and his grandma lives next to James.#5 teenage boys
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Series: boys teenage boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Hello, neighbor

Severus yawned, scratching his head as he toes on the overly expensive slippers that his Grandmother gifted to him. "To keep you warm in this cave of yours," The floor was cold, and there was a slight draft filtering through the room. Nice and cold just how he liked it. 

His Grandmother Stressed her dislike for Severus's will to catch Frostbite. Often complaining whenever she set foot in his room and retracted with a runny nose. He couldn't help it; he had grown up the first 12 years of his life in a home that didn't even house an air conditioner. Now that he lived with her, that hasn't changed. One gets used to cold shivering nights when it's all you're exposed to. But he too couldn't help the shiver that went over him as he made his way to the dresser. 

On it was a framed picture of his Father and mother. He loathed him for his choices, but that didn't stop the sadness that filled him. He was only in his freshman year when he took her and his life. He had thought his Father was over drinking, he was doing well, but one night he just couldn't take it. They had told Severus that he was lucky he was at work when it took place, Severus resigned the next day.

His grandma wasn't ready for a grandchild, and she still wasn't when Severus ended up at her doorstep with a police officer. In fact, he was happy she even wanted to take him in after all these years. His mother expressed just how her Father reacted to her pregnancy and how docile her mother was to it. Grandma had since regretted such actions as she grasped Severus's hands, water in her eyes. "You look just like her." 

He shook his head and gave his cheeks little slaps before he began to shed his night clothes. No reason to think of the past, he had a loving figure and his own room that wasn't creaky and stained. 

His room was more or less bland in the sense of a growing teenager and looked more like a study. Books littered across every other surface. His sheets and Covers dark (black) and his walls were covered with bookshelves. His room had a bathroom and a flat-screen Tv that he never used. It didn't always look so depressing; when he was brought here, they had video games littered around. He never found interest in them, and shortly after, they were returned.

He liked it though, The only problem being the window to the left of his room. Where the Potter residence was held, where the devil lived. He was fine with moving to the suburbs and actually enjoyed it. He wasn't fine with moving in next to James; he actually hated it.

Although Severus liked the cold, some nights weren't worth leaving the window open. The only reason it was open at the moment was that it was a relatively quiet night. He assumed James was at one of his rascal friends' houses; he thought wrong. 

James had been gone most of the night, causing havoc with his friends, but he had returned after Severus fell asleep. There in the window across from him, James began his walk to his bathroom to piss. But as he made his way over, he briefly side-glanced his window. 

He clutched the cross around his neck, "I've seen what you've done for others and appreciate what you've done for me." There was Severus undressing before his eyes, losing his shirt until he made it down to his briefs.

James only took a few more seconds to admire, groaning appreciatively when he received a slight glance at what lay beneath. But no matter how much material Severus was giving him, he was nonetheless James. He couldn't pass up such an excellent opportunity to be a prat. So he flicked his window unlocked before nudging it gently open to discourage noise. When Severus didn't seem affected by it, he chuckled silently to himself.

"Hey, pretty boy!" James suggestively called over.

Severus stiffened before he straightened his back. He cautiously turned before he caught sight of the other leaning against his windowsill, grabbing suggestively at his groin. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you, bondage-eh but exhibitionism." 

Severus instantly jumped into action, swiftly running to shut and seal his window. But his silk slippers on the wood floor sent him tumbling to the ground in a heap of visible embarrassment and curses. He could hear the chuckles coming from the room next over as he crawled on his hands and knees before reaching up and promptly shutting the window. He then quickly pulled each separate curtain closed with a bit too much force.

The devil indeed. 

He spent the rest of his morning dressing aggressively in his uniform before sitting through a quiet breakfast with his grandma. "Hurry now, maybe you can catch Potter's son." she urged, stacking up the dishes.

"I rather walk," Severus mumbled, aggressively putting on his shoes and slinging his satchel across his shoulders. He aggressively stomped to the door before his granda aggressively glared at him in warning. So he huffed and refused to admit that he was acting childish. 

A heavy arm was slung on his shoulders the moment he stepped out of his gate. The invaders hand massaging where it laid on his arm. "Must you always be a creep?" 

"Just trying to warm you up, either this or let me give you a ride." 

Severus stopped before turning towards him, roughly grabbing his arm from his shoulders in the process. He fixed James with a hard stare. "Why do you do this every day? I go home with you. Why do you insist I show up with you as well."

"Well, I don't want people to think you're a slag."

Severus scoffed sarcastically replying "Yes because they'll actually believe that"


End file.
